Thoth
Scribe of the Gods Knower of All Secrets Keeper of Knowledge King of Knowledge | aspects = Tholaunt (Thay) Thalatos (Unther) | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Mulhorandi pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Demigod | alignment5e = Neutral | symbol5e = Ibis | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Knowledge, wisdom | domains5e = Knowledge | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Knowledge of the ages Read thoughts | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Neutral Magic, Scribes, Knowledge, Invention, Secrets | domains3e = Magic, Craft, Humility, Knowledge, Rune, Spell | worshipers3e = Loremasters, Scribes, Those Who Craft Magic Items, Wizards | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Knowledge Keeper (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = Ibis head below and ankh | homeplane2e = Outlands | realm2e = Thoth's Estate | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Neutral magic, scribes, knowledge, science, engineering, secrets, invention | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Thoth ( ) was the scribe and historian of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Also known by the names Tholaunt in Thay and Thalatos in Unther, Thoth was an intellectual deity known for academic debate and innovation. History Thoth and Oghma were engaged in friendly competition to determine who could gain the most followers in the nation of Unther. During the Second Sundering, Thoth and other deities from the pantheon returned in the form of demigods and led the Mulhorandi uprising against the Imaskari, in a manner similar to how the Chosen manifested in other regions. As of 1489 DR, Mulhorand was led by the returned pantheon, who temporarily set their differences aside for the good of the Mulhorandi people. Relationships Thoth was an elder member of the Mulhorandi pantheon, and considered Horus-Re, Isis, and Osiris to be close allies. He also forged favorable relationships with Azuth, Deneir, Gond, Oghma, Mystra, and Savras. Only Set and his followers were seen as true enemies of Thoth, though he was known to intervene in the actions of the Red Wizards of Thay as well. Avatar , Osiris, Set, Sebek. ]]Thoth usually appeared as a slender Mulan male possessing the head of an ibis. He wore a linen skirt and gold breastplate, and often wore a wig. His quarterstaff was almost always close at hand. Powers and abilities Thoth used arcane and divine spells with equal ease, and always cast spells deftly and efficiently. Thoth's Staff of Office was both a powerful artifact and a repository of ancient magic Thoth could draw upon. Thoth possessed the ability to fly at will and could negate magical effects as he chose. He could control any constructs in his vicinity, and those struck by his staff faced instant death. Other manifestations The will of Thoth was often communicated through the actions and appearance of constructs, golems, and animals such as monkeys or water birds. ; Sight and sound :Thoth often drew the attention of his followers to important information through the call of an ibis or visual illumination. ; Mark of Thoth :Engineering marvels in Mulhorand were marked by the holy symbol of Thoth in some part of their construction, signifying that the King of Knowledge was pleased by such work. Church of Thoth of Thoth. ]]Clergy in the church of Thoth were typically Mulan belonging to the House of Tholaunt, a house composed of mortal descendants of incarnations of Thoth himself. These individuals devoted much of their time to continual research and study, as well as spreading the knowledge obtained in this way to the people of Mulhorand. The center of the church of Thoth was the Arcanum of Magic, located in the city of Gheldaneth. Temples dedicated to Thoth typically served as the libraries and centers of learning of Mulhorand. These structures often incorporated and showcased grand feats of engineering and foreign knowledge in their design. Worshipers Worship of Thoth was most common among the scribes and historians of Mulhorand, but could also be found in the nations of Unther and and Murghom. Clergy of the church of Thoth typically wore linen skirts or robes and sandals. Their shaven heads bore the concentric blue circles that signified their calling, and they carried writing utensils and parchment with them at all times. When preparing for combat, clergy of Thoth equipped themselves appropriately for the situation but avoided armor and selected simple weapons whenever possible. Clerics of Thoth prayed for spells at dawn. Affiliated orders The church of Thoth ran the scribe's guild in Mulhorand, the members of which often served as record keepers and in other similar government positions. ; Order of the Ibis Feather:These elite scribes directly served the pharaoh of Mulhorand. ; Brothers and Sisters of the Quill:These priests and wizards were charged with retrieving and protecting the secrets of their nation in the lands beyond Mulhorand's border. Celebrations and festivals The holy symbol of Thoth was the first thing depicted on any document created by a member of his clergy. ; Ceremony of Introspection:To symbolize their dedication to pure understanding, the clergy of Thoth fasted and bathed in cold water on the days of the summer and winter solstices. Appendix References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Craft domain deities Category:Humility domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Magic domain deities Category:Rune domain deities Category:Spell domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Outlands Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Demipowers